gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: YouTubers
Annoying Orange: YouTubers is an episode of ''The Annoying Orange ''from the third season. Transcript Orange: Bored-bo-bo-bored-bo-bo-bored-bored-bored. (sigh) I'm bored. If, I were any more bored, I can made out of wood. (laughs) Hey! What's goin' on over there? Shay Red: (talking to his camera) Hey, guys. It's Red. Welcome back to another episode of-- Orange: Hey, hey Potato! Hey, what are you doing? Shay Red: Yo, buddy! Lock it down! I'm shootin' somethin' over here! Orange: Why? What he do to you? Shay Red: Just keep it down, okay? Orange: Okay. But, what about him? Trippotato: Oh, I'm shootin' my vlog. It's about the making of his vlog. Orange: Wow! Sounds like a real vlog-jam. (laughs) Tater of DC: Oh, don't mind me. I'm just grabbing some stuff for our second channel. (record scratches) Orange: Hey! Wait a minute! Are you guy's YouTubers?! Shay Red, Trippotato, and Tater of DC: Rate comments subscribe! (title card) Orange: Okay. So what's your name, again? Shay Red: Shay. Orange: Say? Say what? Shay Red: Listen. Shhhhhaaaayy. Orange: Say what?! I just want to know your name! Shay Red: SHAY!! Orange: SAY WHAT?!!! Trippotato: OMG, he doesn't know to say from Shay? Tater of DC: Seriously, MOLOL! Orange: Wait. LOL? What does that mean? Tater of DC: Hello, it's laughing out loud! Orange: Well, why aren't you laughing, then? Trippotato: Dude, you don't have to laugh out loud to LOL. Orange: Ooohh! What about BOB? Trippotato: Huh? Orange: Beltching out burps. (burps and laughing) Tater of DC: What a noob! Trippotato: Incoming! Incoming! We have a rolcopter! Tater of DC & Trippotato: (laughing) Orange: Oh. Is that what that thing is? Roflcopter: My roflcopter goes "hhshh, hhshh, hhshh, hhshh, hhshh." Shay Red: Come on, guys! We're not here for idiot oranges and roflcopters, we're here to make a hint video! Orange: Ooohh, Ooohh. Film me doing this! (swirls faster) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I'M DIZZYYYYYYY!!!! (laughing) Shay Red: Aw, come on! I'm vloggin' here! Orange: Yay! I'm vlogging, too! I wanna be a YouTuber! Shay Red: Uhhhhhhh.....I don't think that's a good idea. Trippotato: Yeah, but we can totally suffer's up! Orange: No thanks. I always get sea sick. Tater of DC: Forget that. Fox Robox! Go big, or go home? Orange: Ooohh! I got a better idea! How bout' motorboat for motorboat! Shay Red: Huh? (doing motorboating while Trippotato & Tater of DC are talking, and Orange laughs) Trippotato: Dude, are we still filmming? Tater of DC: Yeah, you're right. A talking orange? Who wanna watch that? Orange: (smiling) Aw, come on. What could be better, then me? Shay Red: I don't know. How bout' Kittens! You know, somethin' cute bid eyes, and make funny noises. People love that. Marshmallow: YYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!! Did someone say kittens?! Trippotato: Yeah, but they want other things, too, you know. Like, corky hot ladies, or way text abby? Passion Fruit: (sigh) I totally know what you're talking about. That happens to me, all the time. (chuckle) iPhone: Well, gosh. You know he's so well. He-he-he. Tater of DC: Oh! And wacky old people. You got any wacky old people? Grandpa Lemon: (rides his motorcycle side-to-side) Now, that's what I call a twist of lemon! (laughing) Orange: Nope, we don't have anything like that around here. Shay Red: Well, that's just great. I told you guys this was gonna be a bust! Orange: Jeez, I guess it's like they say; TGT! Shay Red: Huh? Orange: TGT! Tater's gonna tate! (laughing) Shay Red: Well, this is just perfect! How am I supposed to vlog, if I've got nothin' to vlog about?! Orange: Oohh! Hey, guys! I know that you should vlog about? Shay Red: Oh, just SHUT UP, ALREADY!! Orange: Hey, hey Red! Hey! Shay Red: WHAT?!! WHAT IS IT??!!!!! Orange: Knife! (Dane slices Shay Red) Shay Red: (screaming) Trippotato & Tater of DC: (screaming) Orange: Jeez, somebody should be all cut! (rewind and Dane slices Shay Red) Shay Red: (screaming) (keep rewinding, Dane keeps slicing Shay Red, and Shay Red keeps screaming) (Orange, Tater of DC, and Trippotato watches his own YouTube) Trippotato: Wow! This is the biggest video we've ever done! Tater of DC: Yeah, too bad Red isn't gonna see it. Orange: Yeah. But at least, Knife saw it! (laughing) Tater of DC & Trippotato: (laughing) (record scratches) Marshmallow: (rides on roflcopter) Yay! My roflcopter goes (does the rolfcopter sound) Orange, Trippotato, and Tater of DC: (laughing) Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2